


My Kinky Sister

by Punjoke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Impregnation, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A brother and sister see how far they can push the line, with the help of the family dogs.This is one of my oldest stories, reposted here for your enjoyment.





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at the pile of textbooks on my desk and sighed; once again I had procrastinated, staying out all day with my friends, and now I would be staying up late in order to get my homework done for tomorrow. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was already midnight. If mom found out I was staying up all night again, I’d be toast.

Deciding to play it safe, I acted as if I was preparing for bed. I shed my clothes and changed into one of my night shirts before heading down the hallway towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. On the way, I passed my little sister’s room. Stopping, I tip-toed up to it and carefully placed my ear against the door.

Jenna and I got along pretty well, as far as brothers and sisters go. We had the fights all siblings have, but at the end of the day we always made up. We also shared many of the same interests, and enjoyed each other’s company enough that she would usually tag along with me when I went out with my friends.

What I would never actually admit to her was that I had developed a bit of a crush on her. Yes, my little sister was a total hottie and I desperately wanted to get in her panties. That it would be incest didn’t dissuade me at all; perhaps the fact that she was forbidden fruit turned me on even more. Of course, I had no reason to think she would feel the same, and my lust had to be kept hidden.

She certainly seemed determined to make things difficult for me, however. Jenna thought nothing of walking around the house half-dressed, especially at night. It was all I could do not to stare at the tempting little bumps behind her nightshirt as she pranced around innocently before bed. The few glimpses I managed to steal always lingered just long enough for me to masturbate to an intense orgasm once I was back in the privacy of my bedroom.

As time went by I became more and more bold. I would find excuses to stand over her while she was at the computer or sitting at the dinner table in an attempt to sneak a peek down her shirt. When she lay down on the floor in the living room to watch TV, I would sit on the couch behind her and stare at her cute little butt. Several times I had the courage to work my hand into my pants, and I stroked my cock as I undressed her with my eyes, but I would always get up and quickly retreat to the bathroom to finish myself off. Jenna never seemed to be the wiser.

Just recently, I had started sneaking to her door at night and trying to eavesdrop on her. Jenna was definitely old enough that she could have discovered masturbating, and it was my hope that I would one day be lucky enough to catch her in the act. Most of the time I heard her singing along to some song she was listening to, or talking on the phone. Tonight was different however. I’d never come by so late; normally I’d be fast asleep by now. Although I was sure Jenna would be asleep as well, I wanted to be sure.

To my surprise, I did hear some noises. Crouching against her door in the darkness of the hallway, I strained to make out what it was. At first I assumed she was snoring, but my ears suddenly pricked up as I heard something that I could swear had been a moan. My heart beat faster and my palms began to sweat as I lay down on the floor and pressed my ear up against the crack at the bottom of the door and held my breath.

“Good girl, Lucy,” whispered Jenna from behind the door.

It must have been a false alarm; Lucy was one of our dogs. For the past month, she’d been going to sleep in Jenna’s room at night. I was surprised that my sister was up playing with her this late at night, but whatever the reason was, my initial hopes had been dashed. Most likely Lucy had been too restless to sleep and Jenna was trying to tire her out. I started to get up, resigned to a night of cramming, but the next sound I heard made me stop cold.

“Keep licking me, girl.”

My head spun as I tried to wrap my head around the implications of what I had heard. Now I could hear the unmistakable sound of Lucy licking away at something, and Jenna’s heavy breathing in the background. When I heard my little sister moan, my cock jumped in my pants. Was she actually letting the dog eat her out?

The idea that my sister would be fooling around with the dog had never even entered into my mind, but suddenly her herding Lucy into her bedroom every night made perfect sense. I wondered how long she had been doing this. What’s more, I wondered how I could capitalize on my discovery. As I listened to Jenna whimpering as quietly as she could, I knew that I would have to try something tonight.

It was now or never.

Standing up, I took a deep breath and swung open the door. My suspicions were confirmed as I caught a brief glimpse of Jenna laying back on her bed with her nightie pulled up around her waist, her legs spread and Lucy sitting down in between them. With a high-pitched squeak of surprise, she reacted instantly to the unexpected intrusion by pushing the confused dog away from her while pulling her thin nightie down to cover herself - barely. Her already flushed face turned beat red as she gave a strangled cry of “Timmy, get out!”

Ignoring her desperate plea, I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed. “Busted, sis!” I said with a gloating smirk.

“I said get out!” Jenna cried again, still struggling to keep herself covered. She seemed to be nearly in tears, and I began to feel a little bad.

Closing her door behind me, I tried to calm her down. “Jenna, it’s okay, relax.” Seeing a pair of her discarded panties on the floor, I bent down to retrieve them, then tossed them to her. Reluctantly, I turned around, facing away from her. “Put them on, I promise I won’t look,” I said, only half tempted to break the promise.

I heard her rustling on the bed behind me; when the sound stopped I turned to face her again. I was disappointed to see that not only had she put her panties back on, but she had pulled her bed sheets up over her legs as well. She seemed to have calmed some now that she was covered. Lucy, meanwhile, was curled up at the foot of the bed, completely oblivious that anything out of the ordinary was going on.

“Why’d you just barge into my room?” Jenna demanded, her earlier panic replaced by anger.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” I said, obviously lying. Then I brazenly asked, “How long have you been letting Lucy lick your pussy?”

Jenna’s face turned red again. “None of your business!”

At least she knew there was no point in denying it. “I wanna watch.”

I expected her to flat out refuse me, followed by a bit of haggling. Instead, she seemed almost relieved. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“Not if you give me a good show,” I said. Of course, I would never have told anyone regardless, but if it helped me coerce my sister out of her panties to suggest otherwise…

Reluctantly, Jenna came out from underneath her sheets. As I walked up to stand by the side of the bed, she gave me a weird look, then raised her legs and slipped off her panties. I felt my pants tighten as I gazed down at her bare pussy, and it was all I could do not to climb on top of her right then and there. Becoming aware of the huge bulge in my pants, Jenna closed her legs uncomfortably. Boldly, I reached out and, laying my hand on her leg, pulled them apart again. Taking the hint, Jenna spread her legs wide and allowed me to feast my eyes on her body. My hand lingered on her warm flesh, and I began to slide it up her thigh. “Don’t,” Jenna said quietly when my fingers were mere inches from her damp pussy, and I pulled my hand back.

“Come here, Lucy,” Jenna called, patting the inside of her thigh. The dog needed no further coaxing than that; she sprang up from the foot of the bed and went right for my sister’s crotch. They had definitely been doing this for some time. Jenna let out a sharp gasp as the dog’s tongue made contact with her tender slit. At first she tried to hold back, probably nervous now that I was watching her. Soon, however, she succumbed to the animal‘s aggressive licking and began to whimper with pleasure.

Jenna looked over as I began to unzip my fly. “Mmmmmm… ah… what are you doing?” she asked between heavy breaths. The question was answered when my erect cock sprang out of my pants. Her eyes opened wide as she gazed at my hard shaft.

“Do you wanna touch it?” I asked teasingly.

Jenna frowned. “Ugh, no! You’re my brother.” Her dismissal was punctuated by a cute squeak as Lucy’s tongue flicked over her clit.

“What, is your brother not good enough for you?” I said in mock hurt.

She glared at me, not buying it. Still, when I took her hand and placed it on my throbbing member, she didn’t protest. Instead, she wrapped her fingers all the way around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Nnnnnn… It’s… biiiiig,” she said, and I couldn’t help but feel my ego inflate. I was really only of average size, but if it impressed my little sis, that was good enough for me. At my urging, Jenna began to stroke my cock slowly; her reluctance was evaporating by the minute. I allowed her to jack me off while Lucy licked her for about a minute, then I told her to stop, not wanting to cum too soon.

As great as it was watching Jenna and the dog, I was ready to move things along. “Do you know what a blowjob is?” I asked her.

“Umm… sort of,” she said with a shrug.

“Let’s switch,” I told her. “I’ll sit on the bed, you get on your knees in front of me. I promise it‘ll be fun.”

Lucy jumped off the bed after Jenna as we swapped places. My cock was now pointing straight at my sister’s face as she looked up at me expectantly. She actually seemed eager to learn as I instructed her to lick my shaft. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base of my cock all the way to the tip. A thin line of precum stretched between my cock and her mouth as she pulled back and licked her lips.

“It tastes really salty,” she said before going in for another taste.

Jenna picked up the basics fast, and although she was only able to fit half of my cock into her small mouth, I was able to sit back and enjoy the incredible feeling of this incestuous blowjob. As she bobbed her head up and down, I ran a hand through her curly hair. I cupped the back of her head and gently but firmly pushed her down until I felt the head of my cock bump the back of her mouth. She did her best to work her tongue around my shaft as she sat obediently. The head of my cock slid a little deeper into her throat as I pushed her down a little further, but when she started to gag I let go of her and she pulled back coughing.

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly, hoping I hadn’t gone too far.

“Jerk,” she scowled back at me. I breathed a sigh of relief however; I could tell she was just teasing me.

All of a sudden, Lucy pushed past Jenna excitedly, trying to see what was going on, and went straight for my cock. For a moment I was taken by surprise, having forgotten that she was even present. “Bad girl, get down,” I scolded her as I tried to push her away, but Jenna started laughing. “She wants to help!” she said as she scooted to the side to make room for the dog. A protest died in my mouth as the dog pushed past my hand and began to lick my cock. Suddenly I realized why my sister had been so reluctant to make Lucy stop earlier.

The dog licked me frantically as Jenna ran a hand through her fur. “Good doggie,” my sister encouraged her. “Does it feel good, Tim? I think she likes the taste of your cock.” Amazingly, getting Lucy involved seemed to have turned my sister on quite a bit. At first, she sat and watched the dog work me over, but when she actually leaned forward and joined in again, I almost went through the roof.

I felt Jenna take the head of my cock into her mouth and swirl her tongue around the tip while the dog lapped at my shaft. My sister laughed around her mouthful as Lucy’s tongue ran across her moist lips. She pulled back and joined the dog in licking my cock head, their tongues rubbing together as they shared me. Just then, I noticed Jenna’s hand was busy at work behind Lucy. She was actually rubbing the dog’s cunt as they licked me! That really set me off; I could hold back no more.

My first blast of cum took them both by surprise as it shot up against their tongues. Jenna let out a strangled “Eeek!” and jerked away, but my hand flew out to grab her head and hold her in place. Lucy seemed to barely missed a beat, however, and she continued to lick me as I came. The sticky white liquid was soon coating Jenna and Lucy’s faces. As the last bits of cum oozed out of my prick, Lucy eagerly lapped it up, then turned to Jenna and began to lick my thick seed off of her face. Jenna closed her eyes and allowed the dog to clean her up. When Lucy was done, my sister did the same to her, licking the dog’s cum-streaked fur before giving her a kiss on the nose.

“I had no idea you were such a kinky slut, sis,” I said when they were done with each other.

“Maybe I am,” she said naughtily. She still had two finger’s buried in Lucy’s pussy. “I guess you wanna fuck me, huh?”

Even though I’d just cum, I felt a wave of arousal wash through my body at her frank words; she was actually going to let me! My soft cock twitched slightly as I nodded. “Hell yes,” I said breathlessly.

“Okay,” Jenna said with a sly smile. “But you have to do something else first.”

I nodded. She had me wrapped around my little finger; I’d have done anything. Her request should have surprised me, but for some reason it didn’t.

“You have to fuck Lucy first.”

An hour ago, I’d never have even considered having sex with my dog, but after having just blown my load across her and my sister’s face, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal anymore. What’s more, the discovery that Jenna was just as kinky as me was really starting to turn me on. I’d happily help her with her animal fantasies if I could bang her all night afterwards. “Deal,” I said.

At Jenna’s signal, Lucy jumped up onto the bed. Stroking my soft cock idly, I took a look at her backside to see what I was getting myself into. Jenna ran a wet finger along the dog’s pink opening; when she pulled it open to give me a better view, I had to admit to myself that it was starting to look pretty inviting. As Jenna’s fingers probed her pussy, Lucy raised her rump higher up into the air, presenting herself to me.

“She’s ready for you, Tim.” My sister’s voice was filled with unbridled lust. Then, apparently not content to wait for me, she leaned in and buried her tongue in the dog’s cunt, moaning as she did so.

My cock sprang back to life immediately, but I allowed Jenna to eat out Lucy for a bit before I told her to step aside. Licking her lips, she slid over, and I moved to stand in her place. Save for her wagging tail, Lucy stayed perfectly still while I rubbed the head of my cock against her lubricated opening. Then, slowly, I pushed into her. It felt simply amazing; the velvety walls of her cunt were incredibly warm and tight around my throbbing member. Lucy’s tail thumped against my stomach as I sank in to the hilt. I savored the feeling for a couple of moments, then I began to thrust in and out. I couldn’t believe it; I was actually fucking my dog.

“I can‘t believe you‘re doing it,” my sister said, crouching down next to me and peering between us.

I tried to make sure Jenna got a good view of the action, but for the moment I was actually more focused on Lucy’s hot little hole. Now that I’d crossed this line, I couldn’t believe I’d never thought about trying it before. My hands ran along Lucy’s back before moving down through her warm fur and gripping her flanks. Her insides felt like hot silk as I pulled her closer to me while simultaneously thrusting forward, driving my cock deeper into her. The dog remained still and obedient as I began to hump her faster and faster.

Squatting next to me, Jenna pumped her fingers into her pussy furiously as she watched the act of bestiality occurring on her bed. With her free hand she reached out and cupped my balls, giving them a gentle and encouraging squeeze. I felt her index finger trace the outside of the dog’s sex, rubbing against my shaft as it did so, and nearly exploded right then.

“Are you gonna cum?” my sister asked as she fondled me; perhaps she could sense it.

“Uh huh,” I grunted, wishing I could keep going forever but knowing that I was quickly reaching my climax. Slamming into Lucy a bit more forcefully than I meant to, I buried myself as deep as I could in her doggie cunt and prepared to let loose. Jenna gave a short gasp when she felt my balls twitch in her hand, and my vision turned white as I dumped my seed into the willing animal and had the most intense orgasm of my life.

Once I had finished and pulled out of her, Lucy wasted no time in turning around and licked my spent cock clean; I wanted to imagine it was her way of thanking me. When she was done, Jenna climbed up on the bed and made her roll over on her back. “Good dog,” my kinky sister cooed again, rubbing the dog’s tummy before spreading her legs apart and admiring her freshly fucked pussy. She smiled deviously before diving in again, worming her tongue into the dog’s pink hole in search of my cum.

“Yummy,” she said when she had gotten as much of my cum out of the dog as she could. Then she crawled up along Lucy until they were eye to eye and kissed her. Lucy licked her lips playfully, and Jenna opened her mouth, allowing the dog’s tongue inside. Her wanton display was one of the hottest thing I’d ever seen.

“So I can fuck you now?” I asked, reminding Jenna of her promise. Still tongue-locked with Lucy, she simply moaned and wiggled her ass at me provocatively.

I was sure it’d take me hours to get ready to go again, but seeing my sister in such a vulnerable position really put me into overdrive, and I knew I had to take her right then and there. Jenna squeaked as I jumped onto the bed and took up position behind her, probably surprised that I was going to take her up on her end of the bargain right then and there, but not protesting. It had barely been three minutes since I’d finished fucking Lucy, but by some miracle my dick was already rock hard again as I gripped my sister’s cute little butt and rubbed the tip up against her slit.

My dream was finally about to come true, but I wanted Jenna to be as into it as I was, so I decided to try pressing some of her new buttons. “Making out with her turns you on, doesn’t it, you little doggie slut?” I teased her. She moaned again, and I could tell the dirty talk turned her on. “Did you like eating your brother’s cum out of her cunt? Maybe she’ll do the same for you.”

Another moan, then she turned her head slightly and said “Just fuck my brains out already, jerk.”

That was all I needed to hear. My long-time fantasy came true as I placed my hands on Jenna’s slender hips and penetrated her. There was some initial resistance, but when I pushed more forcefully, my cock slid easily into her. This elicited a strangled whimper from Jenna, and I realized I had just ‘popped her cherry.’ A sort of masculine pride swept over me at the thought of having taken my little sister’s virginity, but I gave her a moment to recover from the pain she must have felt before I began thrusting into her further.

“Your cunt feels so good, Jenna,” I said, trying to make her feel better. “Can I keep going?”

Lucy licked happily at Jenna’s face as she lay sandwiched between me and the dog. “I‘m okay,” she said in a small voice.

Even if she said no, I had to admit to myself that I probably wouldn’t have been able to stop; I‘d fucked our dog for her, and now I was going to get my reward. Jenna gave another slight whimper as I began to pound her. At first she just lay still as I sated my incestuous lust on top of her, but gradually she began to react to my forceful strokes. A couple of minutes later she was really into it, and she began to return Lucy’s affectionate doggie kisses while arching her back and pressing her ass up against me. My hands began to explore further up her body, pushing up under her thin nightie and groping at the small buds on her chest. Her mouth stuffed with Lucy’s tongue, Jenna moaned as I pinched her hard nipples.

As I felt myself getting ready to go off, a small alarm went off in the back of my head. “Uh… you’re on the pill, right?” I asked, suddenly realizing how careless we had been. Jenna simply gave a non-committal shrug.

What the hell, I thought. I’ve already come this far, it’s not like I’m going to pull out now.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as I fucked Jenna roughly. She must have been able to sense that I was about to finish, because she pulled away from Lucy and said “Do it, big brother, give your little slut her hot spunk.”

“Fuck,” I said, too loudly, as I felt myself explode inside of her. I gave Jenna two final, powerful thrusts, sinking myself all the way to the hilt and holding there. My slutty sister squirmed underneath me as I pumped her spasming pussy full of the cum she’d begged me for. It was just as amazing as I’d always imagined.

My third and final orgasm for the night subsiding, I pulled my softening cock out of Jenna’s hole and admired my work. Jenna rolled over onto her back, a look of pure contentment and sexual gratification in her eyes, and spread her legs as wide as she could. Sure enough, Lucy climbed to her feet and made a bee-line for my Jenna’s oozing slit. As the dog began to lick her cum-filled pussy, Jenna placed a hand on Lucy’s head and looked at me.

“Well Tim, whose pussy felt better?” she asked me with a lazy smile on her face.

I thought about it for a moment; both of them had been amazing. “I dunno, sis, I’ll have to try them both again.”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, loser,” she said, but we both knew now that her pussy was mine.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was a couple of days later. Although we hadn’t gotten a chance to fuck each other since that first night, I had demanded that Jenna allow Lucy to sleep in my room every other night, and she had agreed with a mischievous smile on her face. Today, however, Mom would be working late. My cock was already pushing uncomfortably against my pants as I raced home, knowing that Jenna would be waiting for me.

Slamming the front door behind me, I threw down my books and went straight for Jenna’s room. When I flung open the door to her room, however, I was completely unprepared for the sight that awaited me. There was Jenna, lying on her side on the floor, completely naked. Over her stood Max, our other dog. Cum dripped down her chin as my sister unwrapped her lips from around his shiny red cock and looked at me with an expression of pure lust.

“I couldn’t wait.”

My cock literally jumped out as I undid the buckle on my pants. This was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Towards the beginning of the week, if anyone had told me that by friday I'd be sitting on the couch and getting a handjob from my little sister Jenna, I would have said they were nuts. Now, however, that was exactly what was happening. It was about an hour after we had arrived home from school; mom was still at work, so it was just the two of us. Well, us and the dogs.  
I had met Jenna with a kiss, which surprised her. Although we'd had sex several times since that first night in her room, we had never once kissed like lovers. For a moment, her lips were stiff against mine. Then she began to kiss back, and I responded by slipping my tongue into her mouth. Falling down onto the couch, our hands were all over each other as we had a hot and heavy makeout session. We were both still wearing our school clothes, and soon one of my hands had pushed its way up her shirt to fondle her mostly-flat chest; the other having sank lower into her skimpy shorts. Before long her hands made their way into my pants and wrapped around the rock hard shaft of my cock.  
While she stroked my member, I broke the kiss to ask her a question that had been eating away at me. "Hey Jenna, how did all the stuff with Lucy start, anyway?"

Her hand slowed, but she didn't stop rubbing my cock while she answered. "I started masturbating, ummmm, about three months ago. One night I was feeling really horny, and, well, I just sorta started rubbing myself. Anyway, I did it a lot. Every night before going to bed, whenever I took a bath, sometimes in the morning before school."

Although I'd figured she was old enough now to have started masturbating, it surprised me to hear just how much she had been doing it. All that time spent spying on her and not once had I caught her in the act. What a miserable job I'd done... except for that last night when I finally struck gold, I suppose.

"Mostly I just used my fingers. Sometimes I'd put my pillow between my legs and hump it. One time I even did it against the edge of the dining room table." She ducked her head down in embarrassment. "That one felt really good, but I didn't wanna get caught." I smirked, wondering if she'd done it before or after dinner. Even though we'd already committed incest and bestiality, for some reason hearing about my sister's masturbation habits was really turning me on.

"Anyway one night Lucy was asleep on my bed. At first it seemed weird, touching myself with her there, so I wasn't gonna do it. But eventually I decided she wouldn't mind. So there I was, lying on top of my sheets with my legs spread, fingering myself..." As my sister recalled the scene, her hand began to jerk me faster. "I didn't realize it but I was shaking the whole bed, and Lucy woke up. When she came up and started sniffing around, I was so horny I didn't even think of trying to stop her. I just moved my hand and she started licking. I came reeeally fast. I made sure she slept in my room every night since then."

Trying not to cum too soon, I asked her another question. "Did you touch her at all? Before the night when we did it, I mean. You seemed to be really into it."

Jenna shrugged. "Um, just a little bit. I was a little curious, so a couple of times after I came, I stuck my finger inside her and rubbed her a bit. I licked her too, but only once." She was silent for a moment, then she continued. "I started looking at animal porn on the internet. It kinda turned me on. I'd been thinking about trying to do stuff with Max for a few weeks... and when you did it with Lucy, it was sooo hot I knew I had to."

I'd come home to find her sucking Max's cock yesterday, and had wasted no time in fucking her while she did it. She hadn't actually had sex with him, but I had a feeling she would before long. "When you do it, can I watch?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, like I'd really let you watch that," she said. Then she giggled sweetly. "If you wanna see it you'll have to join in." My cock nearly jumped in her hands when she said that. I guess she could tell what was about to happen, because her eyes opened wide in alarm. "Hey, are you gonna cum? Hold on, not yet!"

Jenna looked towards the middle of the carpet where Lucy lay curled up asleep. "Lucy, come here girl, quick!" she said, and the dog perked right up. With an excited bark she flipped onto her feet and dashed over to us. My sister moved her grip to the base of my cock and allowed Lucy to jump up in front of my lap with her paws on my legs. The dog wasted no time in lapping the pre-cum off the head of my cock. She barely had time for a few licks when the first jet of cum shot straight up into the air; when it came back down it splattered across her muzzle. Without missing a beat the dog licked up spurt after spurt of my thick seed. What she missed ended up on her face, as well as Jenna's arm and hand. When I had finished cumming, my sister held her gooey hand up to the dog.

“Does doggie like my naughty brother's yummy cum?" The dog responded by licking Jenna's cum-coated fingers. "Yes she does!" Jenna gave Lucy time to clean most of her fingers off. Finally she pulled her hand back and stuck one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking off the last bits of cum mixed with dog saliva. "Mmmmm," she moaned.

Damn, and I thought my incest fantasies had been kinky. Looks like little Jenna had me beat now. Then again, I was certainly no stranger to dog pussy anymore. I'd fucked Lucy several times already; more than I'd fucked my sexy little sister, even. And I had to admit that bestiality had become a big turn on for me, as it had for Jenna.

Having gotten my rocks off, I scooted over; Jenna pulled off her shorts and spread her legs for Lucy, who dove in eagerly. There was still a bit of cum on the dog's nose, and when she sniffed my sister's crotch, it smeared across her pussy. Since the first time I had asked Jenna if she was on the pill, only to have her shrug the question off, we hadn't spoken of birth control. I was pretty sure she wasn't taking any, even though she'd had her first period a few months ago. Even so, I had no desire to wear a condom, and if she wasn't going to bring it up, neither was I. Secretly, I suspected that the danger of my knocking her up was a turn on for both of us.

I ran my hand through the soft curls of Jenna's hair while Lucy ate her out. "So you wanna fuck Max soon, huh?"

She closed her eyes and threw back her head. "Mmmhmmm."

Pushing up her shirt and bra, I began to play with the rosy little buds of her nipples. "How about this weekend?"

Jenna squirmed and put her hand on top of Lucy's head. "But mom..." she said, then broke off into a moan when I pinched one of her nipples.

"We'll think of something," I said, although I wasn't quite sure how we'd pull it off either. The thought would have to wait however, because Jenna had begun to cum. She whimpered and held Lucy's head firmly between her legs as though she were afraid the dog would pull away at the key moment. Lucy showed no sign of wanting to stop, however, and she continued to lap at my sister's slit well after her orgasm had ended.

__________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the day formulating a plan to get mom out of the house long enough for me and Jenna to have some more doggy fun together, but I couldn't think of anything. If worse came to worst, the two of us could just stay up late and do it quietly in one of our bedrooms, but I was hoping for a less risky scenario. It was funny, then, how when the opportunity came, it was anything but less risky.

"Kids, I'm having some company over in a bit," our mom announced Saturday afternoon. "I want you two to behave, okay?"

Well that settles it, I thought. There was no way we'd be getting any privacy now. What's worse is that 'company' usually meant her girlfriends would be coming over. My mom was not normally a heavy drinker, but when she got together with her gal pals, all bets were off. She would probably be up all night, with a big hangover tomorrow and only vague memories of their night of partying. I rolled my eyes; and parents were supposed to be the responsible ones.

Jenna had an idea of her own, however. "That's okay mom, we'll just take the dogs for a walk."

Mom frowned. She hated when we were out late, but this time of year the days were long. "Well, alright," she said. "But when the sun goes down I want you both back here pronto."

"Sure, whatever mom," Jenna said with a huff. Depending on how soon they started drinking, it was doubtful she'd even remember what time we'd gotten home.

We lived about fifteen minutes from the park where we walked Max and Lucy, and when we left the house a short time later, we headed there. Despite being a Saturday afternoon, the weather was somewhat warm and the park was fairly large. Consequently, we saw few other people out and about. The first leg of our trip passed with surprisingly normalcy; Jenna and I followed behind the two dogs at a leisurely pace, holding their leashes and chatting as though we were like any brother and sister. When we were sure that there was nobody around to overhear us, however, our talk became anything but typical.

"Well there's one good thing," Jenna said after a lull in the conversation. "After mom passes out tonight, we can be as loud as we want, she'll never wake up."

Laughing, I jokingly added, "We could probably fuck right next to her and she wouldn't wake up."

Jenna smiled impishly. "Ooooh, that would be kinky!" she said. "Maybe we should try that."

I gave her a sidelong glance, honestly unable to tell whether or not she was joking. Deciding to let it go, I shifted the subject slightly. "Well anyway, you still wanna try to get Max to fuck you tonight, right?"

The dogs had stopped walking to sniff at the grass; instead of responding to me directly, Jenna knelt down beside Max. Then she thrust her hand in between his legs from behind and shamelessly gave his sheath a couple of strokes. "Maybe we don't have to wait until tonight," she said.

"Hey, careful, we're in public!" I said, surprised by her boldness. A quick glance around confirmed that there was nobody else nearby, however, and Jenna didn't stop fondling Max.

With a sly smile, she looked up at me. "Yeah, doesn't that make it even naughtier?" The bulge in my pants was all the answer she needed. "We're close to that old makeout spot, wanna go?"

The park had an area of thick shrubbery nearby, and hidden in the middle of the dense foliage and tangled branches was a small clearing. It was known as 'the old makeout spot' because teenagers would sometimes sneak in there to smoke, drink, and... well... make out. We'd hung out there with our friends often as kids; not to make out, of course, but just because it was a cool secret hideout for us to play in. As I thought about it, I realized that it might actually work. There was more than enough space for both of us plus the two dogs, it was isolated enough so that no passersby would be able to see us, and the foliage was thick enough that we'd be able to hear anyone coming long before they could see what we were doing. Even so, playing around with the dogs in a public park was not without risk...

Looking back at Jenna, I saw that she was now fingering Lucy's slit while she played with Max's sheath. She winked at me. Ah to hell with it, I thought. These two bitches really needed a good fucking.

We made our way to what appeared to be a veritable wall of bushes and shrubs, but Jenna leaned down low and pushed her way through with Max in tow. I got down and crawled after her. After the initial barrier of leaves and branches, a small space opened up and allowed us to go deeper into the maze of shrubs. When we reached the clearing, it was empty, as we'd guessed it would be. Brushing twigs and dead leaves off of her clothing, Jenna turned to me. "Private enough?" I nodded. Even though we were in public, the small space felt intimate enough.

Jenna wasted no time in kneeling down beside Max again. She rubbed the dog gently, slowly coaxing his red shaft out of its sheath. As she worked her hand along his doggy cock, I sat beside her to watch. Pretty soon my hands were roaming all over my little sister's body; she did nothing to stop me as I pushed my way up under her t-shirt and bra. When I started to press the bulge in my pants against her, however, she turned and looked at me.

"Geez Tim, slow down or you're gonna cum in your pants. Why don't you fuck Lucy or something while I get Max warmed up here?" She accentuated the suggestion by licking a bit of dog cum off of her fingers.

It was a suggestion I was hardly going to argue with. I unbuckled my pants and pulled them off; for a moment, even cloistered in our private spot, I felt exposed. Nevertheless, my cock remained rock hard, and I found I was beginning to warm up to the kinky idea of screwing my sister and my dog barely twenty feet from where oblivious bystanders may be walking.

Lucy knew what to do; at the mere sight of my cock, she stepped towards me and began to lick. Jenna was right though, if this kept up I WAS going to cum too fast, and I wanted to do it inside her. It took some effort, but I managed to calm Lucy down enough so that she would sit still and let me get down on my knees behind her. Once I was in position I teased the entrance of her pussy with the head of my cock, smearing it with pre-cum and helping to lubricate it a bit. Then I placed my hands on her furry haunches and pushed into her. Lucy whined and thumped her tail against my stomach. Her insides felt warm and soft, as always.

"Good girl," I moaned. Then I started to pump in and out of the obedient animal. Usually, I tried to draw out our lovemaking as long as I could. In this situation, however, I wanted to get off as fast as I could so that I'd be ready for another round with Jenna. Besides, I didn't think I could hold off even if I could. Here I was, in a public park, balls deep in doggie cunt. Just another unbelievable scenario in a string of unbelievable scenarios. The idea was too much; I hunched all the way over Lucy and humped her furiously. Not thirty second later, my grip on her flanks tightened and I began to cum. As I filled the dog's womb with my warm, sticky seed, I cried out - maybe a little louder than I intended to.

When it was over, I slumped against Lucy's back and kissed the top of her head tenderly. After I had pulled out, she lay down and started to lick herself in satisfaction. Now that my own needs had been attended to, at least for the moment, I turned my attention back to my little sister and Max. Max was now lying on his side with one leg up in the air, and Jenna's mouth was wrapped around his red cock. The curls in her hair bounced energetically as her head bobbed up and down.

"That's some warm up," I said to her. After a couple more bobs, Jenna removed her lips from Max's cock and, turning to me, opened wide to give me a good view of her cum-filled mouth. A moment later she swallowed the whole load, licking the last little bits off of her lips and chin. Afterwards she stood and began to strip down, first pulling her shirt over her head, then shimmying out of her tight pants. Standing there in her training bra and panties, she struck a pose; then she discarded her underwear as well.

Jenna was several years younger than me, still not even out of elementary school, and with the small exception of her budding breasts she was mostly devoid of womanly curves. The slight swell of her chest and a few wispy pubic hairs were her only indications of the onset of maturity. The first night I'd caught her with Lucy, she'd been shy and reluctant, but since then she'd become much more bold. I guess having me as her partner in crime gave her the confidence to push the limit and really explore her (apparently twisted) sexuality, and I was glad to be along for the ride.

As I admired my little sister's charms, she got down on her hands and knees. "Help get him up on top of me," she asked with a wiggle of her hips.

Max didn't need much coaxing. He sniffed at Jenna's slit for a bit, then gave it a couple of long slurps with his tongue, much to Jenna's delight. Once he'd had a little taste, he hopped right up and mounted her. Although I wasn't as thrilled as Jenna to be handling his cock, I helped guide him towards my sister's hole. As soon as the tip was in, Max thrust forward, burying two thirds of his shaft inside her pussy in one go. Jenna shrieked in surprise at the sudden penetration.

"Oh shit," she managed to gasp. "He's really fucking me!"

He most certainly was. Now that he was in, Max was really going to town on my preteen sister's pussy. His tail was sticking straight up and his tongue hung out of his mouth. A trail of saliva dripped down into Jenna's curly hair and the dog's paws dug into her sides, leaving light pink scratch marks. He pounded my sister with single-minded determination, using her cunt to satisfy his own animal needs. Jenna didn't seem to mind.

"Fuuuuck, Timmy," she hissed. "It's so good!" She reached back and grabbed one of his hind legs to make sure he didn't pull out too soon.

Just then we heard the crunch of leaves followed by faint voices. Both Jenna and I froze; Max continued to hump Jenna. My heart pounded in my chest as I strained to listen. When I realized that the voices were coming from the trail opposite the hidden entrance to our clearing, I relaxed somewhat. Jenna had reached the same conclusion as me; we were safe, as long as we didn't make any suspicious noises. Max's cock continued to plunge in and out of Jenna's wet cunt, and she did her best not to make a sound.

With a sly smile, I decided to tease my poor sister even more. Kneeling down beside Jenna, I slid my hand down between her legs and found her pussy. While Max humped away at her, I began to stimulate her even further by rubbing her tiny little clit. A whimper escaped the poor girl's throat as she did her best to keep from moaning and screaming. It didn't help her any that that was the moment when Max's knot forced its way into her tight tunnel. Her eyes went wide and her mouth flew open in a silent scream. My fingers pressed down around her sensitive button; I could feel Max's firm knot embedded within her just below her soft flesh.

Overstimulated from the outside and the inside, Jenna's arms and legs began to quiver. She could no longer stay silent now. "Ahh-ahhh-ahh-ahh," she breathed as quietly as she could. "He's cu... cuuumming... r-rub my pussy, Timmy, faster." She didn't have to tell me twice, my slutty little sister was cumming hard on dog dick and I was determined to make it even better for her.

Jenna's orgasm subsided about the same time that the voices began to recede. When she was sure nobody would overhear, she slumped forward with Max on top of her. "Fuck, that was so hot." Then her eyes narrowed and she looked at me. "You're a real asshole."

I gave her an innocent look. "What did I do? I just wanted to make sure my little sister had the best orgasm she could." Then I offered her my fingers, slick with her and Max's juices. She took them into her mouth and sucked them clean.

Now that she was stuck there until Max could remove his knot, I decided to take advantage of the situation. Carefully, I removed Max's collar and leash. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to twist around to see. Instead of answering her, I fastened the dog collar around her neck. With my cock fully erect again, I moved to sit down right in front of her, leash in hand. Sticking it in her face, I commanded her, "Now suck it, like a good little bitch."

Jenna gave me a nasty look and stuck out her tongue, but she did as she was told. As soon as she'd taken the head into her mouth, I grabbed a fist full of her curly hair and yanked the leash, forcing her head further down the length of my cock and holding her there. When she gagged, I allowed her to pull back, but only for long enough to catch her breath; as soon as she did, I forced her to deepthroat me again.

"You should see yourself Jenna. Knotted with Max and choking on your brother's cock, what a little dog slut you are." I gave her leash a slight tug. "The collar is a good look for you, sis, we should get you one of your own."

When I suggested she start wearing a dog collar, one of her hands flew between her legs and she began rubbing her knot-filled pussy. I could tell that Jenna was getting off on being used like this. After a bit of practice, she became more accustomed to having my cock rammed down her throat, and she was able to deepthroat me for longer. I hammered her pretty face over and over, keeping the leash taught.

Finally I allowed Jenna to take my cock out of her mouth completely. She gasped for air, then looked up at me and said "Mom will hate it," in reference to the collar.

"So what? Mom would hate a lot of things," I countered. Then I jammed my cock back into her warm mouth. She moaned as her lips touched the base of my cock, and I held her there. Her mouth and throat squeezed my shaft as she involuntarily fought for air. When I felt her begin to struggle, I reluctantly pulled back again. After a couple more gasps, Jenna attacked my cock again, desperate for more. I had just about hit my limit, however, and this time when I pulled out, I let go of her hair and yanked her leash up. Jenna face was completely at my mercy as I jerked myself to a climax. Wads of cum splattered and dripped across her face and into her open mouth. When I'd nearly finished cumming, I offered her the tip and allowed her to suckle the last few spurts of semen.

"Am I a good bitch, Timmy?" my cum-covered little sister asked me as she fingered herself. The little girl looked even smaller underneath Max's furry bulk.

"The best," I said to her.

Then I whistled and called Lucy over. The female dog woofed excitedly and began to lick the cum off of my trapped sister's face. Jenna laughed and stuck out her tongue, rubbing it against Lucy's. Finally, Max's knot began to shrink. When he slipped out, canine sperm gushed out of her and dripped down her thighs. Lucy didn't hesitate as she circled around towards Jenna's backside and began to lick her exposed cunt. I stood by, still holding my sister's leash, while Lucy licked her to another orgasm.

"Holy shit," Jenna sighed when the dogs were done with her. She slumped down onto the ground, naked and exhausted. "That was the best thing ever." Then she looked up at me. "You're so gonna pay for all that, though."

"We'll see about that sis," I said, tugging on her leash a bit. Despite everything, we still teased each other like normal siblings.

Once we were done basking in the afterglow of sex, we both dressed, and I put the collar back on Max. Jenna knelt in front of the satisfied mutt and kissed him on the nose. "You're gonna be staying in my room a lot more often now, buddy!" she said as she scratched the top of his head. He licked her affectionately. Then the four of us crawled our way back through the tunnel of leaves and branches, emerging once more in the park proper. Anyone who came by us would probably notice the smell of sex that clung to us, but from afar nobody would ever have guessed that Jenna's womb was full of dog sperm, or that Lucy was full of mine.

It was starting to get dark, but Jenna and I were in no real hurry to return home. We continued our walk, making a full circuit around the park. Then Jenna said there was one more stop she wanted to make, so we walked into town and found a small pet shop. We bought treats for the dogs (they had definitely earned their rewards,) and for Jenna we bought a bright red dog collar. Once we'd stepped out onto the street, she fastened it around her neck and smiled proudly and unashamedly.

"Sexy?" she asked me. I ran my fingers along her neck, then kissed her - with tongue. "Making out with your own sister in public," Jenna joked, and I blushed. It was risky; strangers would have no idea of course, but if one of our friends or anyone from school had wandered by...

By the time we got home, the sky was dark. We were expecting to find our mother still up and drinking with her obnoxious friends, but the house lights were off and everything was quiet. Perhaps they'd called it quits early tonight. Cautiously, we let the dogs in and removed their leashes, then went looking for mom. Jenna didn't remove her new collar - it would cause an argument, no doubt, but she really seemed to enjoy wearing it.

We found mom lying on the couch in the living room. Bottles of booze were everywhere, and the place reeked of alcohol. A bit of shaking confirmed that she was completely passed out. So much for moderation.

"She'll be out all night," I surmised. "At least we'll get some quiet. Maybe even time for round two."

Jenna turned to me with a glint in her eyes. "You were right, we'd totally be able to fuck right next to her and she'd never know."

"You weren't actually serious about that, were you?" I asked, although I was beginning to think that she had been.

She shrugged. "She's out like a light, she'll never know. Watch."

I did watch, in disbelief, as Jenna reached out and boldly squeezed our mother's tits. And that wasn't all; after she'd groped her, Jenna pulled mom's shirt all the way up, exposing her bra. Then she looked at me again, that glint still in her eyes. "Hey Timmy... you wanna fuck her?"


	3. Chapter 3

When you've been fucking your little sister and your dog, it's amazing the sort of depraved acts that you can find yourself participating in. I pondered on this fact for a moment as I watched Jenna feel up our unconscious mother. She had pulled mom's bra to the side, exposing her tits, and was now playing with her rosy nipples and grinning at me.  
"See, she's out like a light," my sister assured me. "You know how she gets when she's been drinking. I bet I could even..." Deciding actions were better than words, Jenna leaned over our mom and began to suckle one of her nipples.  
It's hard to be an unbiased judge of how hot your mom is, but the erection in my pants told me that she looked pretty good. Even so, I felt hesitant about actually fooling around with her while she was passed out. Jenna, however, obviously had no such qualms; after she had finished sucking on her tits, she moved a bit further up and actually licked our mother's lips. When she met no resistance, she shoved her tongue into the unresponsive woman's mouth.  
"Yuck," she said when she had withdrawn from the one-way kiss. "I can still taste the booze on her. Come on Timmy, the whore deserves to be fucked like this."

Jenna's words startled me, and for a moment I wondered if they were genuine or whether she was just trying to get a rise out of me by talking dirty. If it was the latter, however, I was ashamed to admit that it worked; Jenna knew how to press my buttons too well. "Help me get her undressed," I said, and my sister squealed in delight.

Together, we unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, followed by her panties. Unlike Jenna's bare crotch, mom had a dark patch of well-groomed pubic hair above her pussy. Suddenly it hit me that I had a full grown woman before me, unconscious and totally at my mercy, and my hesitation began to melt away. Getting down on my knees, I spread my mom's legs wide and gave her pussy a big, long lick. It was the second human pussy I'd ever had, and I couldn't help but notice it tasted slightly different than Jenna's.

While I worked my tongue into our mother's vagina, Jenna turned to survey the coffee table. It was covered with beer cans, mostly empty, although a few were still unopened. She grabbed one of the unopened ones and pulled on the tab, then tilted her head back and took a big swig of the stuff. When she had swallowed a few mouthfuls, she stuck out her tongue and made a face.

I looked up from mom's crotch and licked my lips. "I thought you said 'yuck' earlier."

Jenna shrugged. "It is gross, but I guess I could get used to it." She took another defiant swig of beer, probably more as an act of youthful rebellion than any actual desire to drink. Under different circumstances I might have told her to stop, but since we were also in the middle of molesting our mother, I figured I'd let her do as she pleased.

While Jenna finished off her can of beer, I decided to skip the rest of the foreplay and get right down to it. Unbuckling and dropping my pants, I grabbed my cock and positioned it at the entrance to mom's wet pussy, rubbing the head against her and smearing her labia and clit with pre-cum. Then I took a deep breath and committed the ultimate act of incest, plunging my rock hard cock back into the woman who had given birth to me.

My sister pushed her lithe body up against me, close enough that I could smell the alcohol on her breath, and moaned "Ooooh," in excitement; she had her hand jammed down her pants and was playing with herself furiously. "Do it, Timmy. Mommy wants it hard," she said in a husky whisper.

Since mom was in no position to object, I took Jenna's suggestion. I slammed my cock all the way into her tight tunnel in one go, then pulled all the way back out and slammed it in to the hilt again. Mom lay totally limp underneath me, her tits jiggling wildly as I used her body. Jenna was going wild rubbing up against me, kissing my neck and cheek and nibbling on my ear. Every time I pulled my cock out of our mother's body, I could feel her pressing against me, urging me to thrust it back in.

The situation was intense, and I did my best to hold out for as long as I could, as much for Jenna's benefit as my own. All of a sudden, however, Lucy was there, jumping up and down excitedly and trying to push her head in between us. I shifted to the side to let her in, and was rewarded by the feel of her wet tongue. The nosey dog eagerly licked the spot where I was joined incestuously with my mother, her tongue running along my mom's spread labia, as well as my shaft and balls. Jenna sank to her knees to get a better look, giggling uncontrollably and masturbating.

Lucy's probing tongue proved to be too much, and I knew my orgasm wouldn't be too far away. Instead of slamming my cock all the way into my mom's pussy, however, I changed to short, shallow strokes, allowing Lucy to lick more of my shaft. Then it happened; my vision blurred a bit, and I let out a deep grunt as I began to shoot my load into my mom. Jenna, realizing what was happening, cheered me on from below. "Fill our slutty mom up and let Lucy eat it out. Give her more, Timmy!"

I looked down at our mom, her clothing askew and her breasts bare before my eyes, her face tilted to the side in unconscious repose, and shamelessly pumped spurt after spurt of hot cum deep into her. The entire time, Lucy lapped away, desperately licking up all of the stray juices that were flowing from between our legs. When my orgasm came to an end, I carefully pulled back and allowed the dog to clean me off. When she was done licking my softening cock, Lucy turned to mom and began to lick her, shoving her tongue deep into the woman's used pussy in an attempt to get at the gooey load I'd left inside of her. Jenna squealed in delight and allowed the dog to have her turn before pushing her aside and burying her face in our mother's crotch herself. Not to be denied, Lucy whined and butted against her until my sister finally made some room. I simply sat back and watched the two of them, my dog and my sister, taking turns licking mom's creampie.

That could have been the end of it there, but Jenna and I decided to have a little more fun with the opportunity we'd been given. While Lucy busied herself with mom, my sister stripped down naked - save for the dog collar she was wearing - and sat down on the floor while I recovered. Feeling thoroughly swept up by the circumstances now, I happily encouraged the further corruption of the sexy little girl by giving her a few more drinks, and soon Jenna was buzzed, approaching full-on drunkenness herself.

"Wannnna fuck me again?" my preteen sister said. She took a swig of beer and spread her legs, giving me an eyeful of her bare pussy. "Hey, I gotta ideeeeeeea," she slurred. "We can do it right on top of mom!"

Without any hesitation, I stood my tipsy sister up and bent her over the armrest of the couch so that her arms were resting on our mother's bare chest. As I set about placing the tip of my cock between my sister's juicy folds, she giggled and toyed with mom's breasts. Thrusting myself into her, I leaned over Jenna and told her "You shouldn't say such bad things about mom. Why don't you kiss her and show her you love her?" I punctuated the suggestion with a few quick slams.

Jenna turned her face to the side and moaned "I'm ssssorry I called you a slut mommy." Then the youngster kissed her deeply, only this time she didn't pull back immediately, apparently having become more accustomed to the taste of alcohol. Instead she gave the unconscious woman a very passionate, wet tongue kiss; I could hear the slurping and sucking sounds as my obedient little sister did her best to put on a real show for me. I showed my appreciation by stroking her hair and fucking her harder.

Suddenly there was another participant in our little romp. Max pushed Lucy aside and, after a couple of licks at the human pussy laid out before him, decided he wanted more. The dog jumped up and awkwardly attempted to mount our mother missionary. Jenna broke the mother-daughter kiss and looked at him in surprise. Then she burst out laughing. "C'monnnnn Max, you can do it boy!" she teased the dog. Max growled in frustration as he tried and failed to get his red cock into the woman, until at last he succeeded. Jenna cooed and rubbed her cheek against mom's bare flesh while staring up at the frenzied dog; her preteen pussy squeezed down around my shaft wantonly, and I could tell she was really getting off on this. I was too; I wondered how mom would feel if she woke up in the middle of being fucked by the family dog.

We continued on like this for some time, my stamina increased by having already cum so many times today, and Max showing no signs of tiring either. Jenna writhed underneath me, alternately watching Max and licking and nibbling our mother's exposed body. And then Max came to an abrupt stop, apparently having knotted with his passed out mate. "Ooh Timmy, he's cumming in her. Hurry, I want it in me too," she begged. Who was I to deny her? My fingers dug into her tender flesh as I pumped in and out of her, coming closer and closer to orgasm.

Just as I was about to cum, however, mom stirred. She groaned and brought her hand to her face, then mumbled what sounded like "Stop jumping on the bed," in a half-asleep drawl.

I froze immediately, as did Jenna. Max stood tall and satisfied, oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. After a few short moments that felt like forever, my sister hissed "Hurry up and finish." The smarter decision would have been to grab our clothes and run for it, but mom was lying still again and I felt like I was going to explode. Desperate to cum at any cost, I redoubled my efforts, slamming Jenna much harder than I should have. It only took two strokes before I felt the sudden rush of climax and shot my little sister full of my incestuous seed.

Mom moved again, moving her head from side to side and blindly pushing her hand against Max as though she were trying to figure out what was on top of her. When my balls were totally emptied, I pulled out of Jenna and pulled back. The young girl lay there for a few more seconds, her head resting on one of our mother's breasts. Then she too rose and, giving our mother another quick kiss on the lips, whispered "I love you mommy," then grabbed her discarded clothing and one more can of beer. We both wasted no time high-tailing it out of there and back to our respective rooms, where we quickly shut our doors, leaving Max still knotted with our unwitting mother.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

We never found out whether mom woke up and found Max on top of her, or whether she continued sleeping and simply woke up the next day, half-naked and probably somewhat sore. If it was the former, she didn't show any sign of it. One thing she was not happy to see, however, was Jenna wearing a collar. A long shouting match ensued, until finally she gave in with a disgusted shrug. I had a feeling the issue was far from settled, but for now at least my sister had won.

Months passed and my sister and I settled into our new lifestyle. From that point forward mom drank much less frequently, which was actually somewhat disappointing; we were both eagerly awaiting another chance to molest her together. Jenna, on the other hand, had apparently taken to the idea of alcohol. It was with some guilt that I allowed her to continue the habit, but the results were just too great to pass up - whenever she was drunk, she was also incredibly horny.

Jenna was far from the only object of my affection, however. My sister wasn't available for sex all the time, but Lucy always was. When our mother or friends were around, she was very well behaved, but when I called her into my room and shut the door, she would wag her tail excitedly and make a beeline right for my crotch. And when Jenna and I would fuck, she sometimes seemed almost jealous, whining and butting in between us until we both had to stop and attend to her.

Then one day mom told us that our aunt and uncle were going on a cruise together to celebrate their 20th anniversary, and that their daughter Katherine - our cousin - would be staying with us for a month. When Jenna heard that Katherine would be sharing her bedroom, she was all smiles, but I knew that inside she was quite distressed at the idea of losing all of her privacy for so long. On nights that I didn't sneak in there to fuck her, she had fun with Max.

I was pretty happy about it, though. Katherine and I were the same age, and I had to admit that she was a real beauty. She lived upstate, but the whole family was fairly close and we saw them each year around the holidays. As mom explained the arrangements, I pictured her in my mind - medium length raven black hair, an ample bust for her age that she often failed to hide behind her thick clothing, and curvy hips that displayed a maturity Jenna hadn't yet come into. Realistically, I was certain that nothing would happen, but I knew I would be fantasizing about her nonetheless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe she's gonna be here for a whole month!" Jenna whined. "And in my room. Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

We were home alone - mom had gone to pick Katherine up at the bus stop. I reclined on my bed and pictured my sexy cousin naked while Jenna paced back and forth. "It won't be that bad," I assured her. "You can always sneak into my room when she's asleep."

Jenna turned towards me suddenly, her skirt whirling and giving me a quick glimpse at her undies. "You wanna fuck her, don't you?" she said with a smirk.

Big surprise there, I thought to myself. Compared to the things we'd been doing, sex with my cousin almost seemed vanilla.

"It's not like it'll ever happen," I said. "I know you're a perv, but Katherine is a good girl."

Jenna stomped her feet. "Awwwww come onnnnn, don't give up, that would be so perfect! Instead of having to sneak around for a month, we'd have a whole new plaything. Come on, let's think of a plan."

While Jenna schemed, Lucy wandered into the room and jumped up onto my bed. The timing couldn't have been more perfect - hearing my sister refer to our cousin as a 'plaything' had my cock rock hard. I got on my knees and, unzipping my pants, pulled out my raging erection. Lucy tilted her head a bit and began to lick me without any further provocation. I pet her head and scratched behind her ears while she serviced me.

"Do you two want some privacy?" Jenna said teasingly.

"You know you're always welcome to watch," I told her. Then I grabbed Lucy's muzzle and gently held her jaws open as I inserted my penis into her mouth. It was a new trick I had been teaching her. The dog sat obediently as I fucked her muzzle slowly. The inside of her mouth was warm and inviting, and she allowed me to push the entire length of my cock into her without complaint.

Jenna was kneeling by the side of the bed. She watched me and Lucy intently, but inside her head she was trying to think up some evil scheme to get Katherine to join in on our incestuous fun.

"We could get her drunk," she suggested. "I'll bet we could talk her into fooling around then."

I frowned and shook my head. "Even if that worked once, what would happen when she sobered up? No way."

My orgasm was approaching far too quickly, so I forced myself to pull out of Lucy's mouth. As badly as I wanted to shoot my load down her throat, Lucy's canine pussy called to me. I tried to roll the dog over onto her back; panting happily, she wrestled with me for a bit before she finally lay still with her hind legs splayed wide. I went to rub her belly, my hands moving lower and lower, playing with each of her little nipples before I found her pussy and stuck a finger inside. Lucy allowed me to pump my finger in and out for a bit, until I withdrew it and brought it to my mouth to suck her juices off. The forbidden taste of animal pussy drove me wild, and I knew the time had come.

"Maybe we could get Max to do something, and then walk in on her," Jenna continued to muse.  
That idea would never work either, I knew; it was like the lame plot to a bad porno story. "Even if we could somehow make Max do that, Katherine doesn't like dogs," I reminded her. Katherine was a cat person.

Intensely aware of Jenna's eyes watching our every move, I hunched over Lucy's furry body and rubbed the head of my cock against her pink slit. The dog whined and looked up at me, waiting. Then I pushed my shaft into her warm folds as slowly as I could. Bracing myself weight on my elbows, I lowered myself down and thrust myself in to the hilt. It was odd, but strangely hot, fucking a dog missionary. The position had several benefits however - Lucy licked my cheek affectionately, and I was surprised I didn't explode right then and there. Instead, I kissed her on the nose and began to rock my hips back and forth, fucking her gently.

I couldn't quite see from where I was, but Jenna looked flushed and I suspected she was playing with herself. "Awwwww, she loves you so much," my sister cooed.

"Good doggy," I whispered. "I love you too."

Further thoughts of Katherine were erased from my mind as I focused solely on the task of humping my canine lover. The tempo of my thrusts increased until I was slamming into her fast and hard. I was probably being a bit rougher than I should have been; she was an animal, after all, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her - or make her hurt me! I was totally lost in the heat of the moment however, well past the point of being able to exercise good judgment, and Lucy didn't show any signs of discomfort, so I just kept going.

My sister was very obviously aroused now. One hand clutched at the bed sheets and her other was out of sight, her arm shaking furiously as she pounded her pussy. "Cum in her Timmy," she said urgently. Her glassy eyes told me that, like me, she was on the cusp of orgasm.

Lucy lay on her back in total submission and allowed me to pump myself in and out of her tight hole. I looked back at her; when our eyes met, she whined and licked at my face again. This time I opened my mouth, and the dog's tongue pushed its way inside. It was an intensely different experience from tongue kissing Jenna, but somehow the carnal act of allowing my dog to lick the insides of my mouth while I fucked her felt right. There was no doubt about it - I was definitely a zoophile.

By this time I had hit my limit - heck, I'd gone way past my limit. Still making out with Lucy, I drove my cock deep into her tight doggy cunt and held it there. Moments later I shuddered and exploded, sending thick cum flooding into her. After the first spurt, I began to thrust into her again, a series of short, swift strokes timed to match each new jet of cum. When I had finally deposited my entire load inside of her, I slumped down on top of her heavily. It was only when my cock had gone completely soft that I slipped out of her and rolled over to lie down beside her on the bed.

I'd completely lost track of Jenna during my powerful climax, but from the way she was resting her head lazily on the mattress, it was plain that she had cum too. She brought up one hand, her fingers glistening wetly, and offered it to Lucy. The dog happily lapped at my sister's sweet juices until her fingers were completely cleaned off.

"You two put on a good show," Jenna said dreamily.

I looked at the clock. "We need to clean up and get dressed, mom will be back soon," I said. Then I gave her a wicked smile and directed her attention to Lucy's cum-oozing pussy. "But first, why don't you help clean her up?" The kinky preteen climbed onto the bed and eagerly buried her face in the dog's gooey pussy. With her butt raised up in the air, I could see that underneath her short skirt Jenna had removed her panties, and I wondered if I'd have time to cum once more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Katherine arrived a short time later. We greeted each other with a hug; it was a perfectly normal hello between cousins as far as anyone else could tell, although I was intensely aware of her breasts when they pressed against my chest. Then Max and Lucy bounded into the room, their tails wagging excitedly at the new visitor. Katherine made a face and endured their attention until mom finally ushered them out. Having thus said all of our hellos, we set about helping her unload her luggage from the car.

As it turned out, Katherine had brought another passenger with her - her cat Sourpuss. Despite his silly name, Sourpuss was the friendliest cat I had ever met. And what's more, he seemed immediately enamored with Max and Lucy. For their part, the two gentle dogs were quite confused and more than a little alarmed when this cute little black and white fuzz ball trotted up to them and began to roll around on the ground playfully. Within hours, however, the three of them were acting as if they'd always lived together.

The first week of Katherine's stay passed without incident. She hung out with me and Jenna, we went and did family things with mom, the usual. It was a lot of fun, but the whole time I had to consciously stop myself from openly staring at my cousin's tits and ass. The girl was sexy - she didn't flaunt it, but neither could she hide it.

Jenna, however, was getting quite frustrated. As she had feared, having Katherine sharing her bedroom was a large interference in her sex life. Max and Lucy had to be kept out of the room, and Jenna had to be absolutely sure that Katherine was sound asleep before she quietly slipped out of her bedroom and into mine.

The up side was that all of that pent up frustration led to some fantastic sex. I would pound her hard, and she would whisper all of the naughty things she thought I should do to our sleeping cousin. My sister would cling to me and tell me how she wanted to jack me off until I blew my load all over Katherine's face while she slept, or how we should just hold her down and let Max have his way with her. I knew she was just trying to get me riled up so that I'd be more inclined to drag Katherine into our sex games, thus freeing her to indulge her perversions more freely for the next three weeks, but I had to admit that it was working.

My first real opportunity came at the opening of the second week. Jenna and mom were out, leaving Katherine and me alone for a few hours.

My cousin was a pretty perceptive girl, and she could tell that something was bothering Jenna. We were chatting in the kitchen, Katherine playing with Sourpuss in her lap while I fixed us lunch.

"Jenna's kinda been giving me the cold shoulder," Katherine was saying. "Did I do something to piss her off?"

Obviously I couldn't tell her the truth, I thought. Or could I? After giving it a moment's thought, I decided to throw caution to the wind and test the waters.

With my back turned to her, I spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Oh you know how it is. You two are sharing a room. She's at that age."

I was being intentionally cryptic, and Katherine took the bait. "What age?" she asked, curious.

"I think she just wants some 'alone time' at night, you know what I mean?" It was risky, but I decided to hammer the point home and see how she reacted. "She can't exactly fool around with herself with you sleeping on the floor next to her."

There was a long silence as Katherine digested what I'd said. I wanted badly to turn around so that I could gauge the look on her face, but I forced myself to continue making our meal as if talking about my sister's masturbation habits was the most normal thing in the world.

When the answer came, I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "You think she does that stuff?"

"I know she does that stuff," I said. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Well it's not like she has to hide it from me then. Heck, I bet I could teach her a few things!" She said it jokingly, but of course the image was now burned into my mind indelibly.

Suddenly I realized that the sandwiches were done. Having nothing left to use as a distraction, I put on my best poker face, scooped up the two plates, and delivered them to the kitchen table. Now face to face with my cousin, I continued to probe. Matching her joking tone, I replied "I dunno, I think she knows a lot more than you give her credit for."

Katherine laughed and dug into her sandwich. Between bites, she gave me a coy look and said "You sure sound like you know a lot about what your sister does at night."

If only you knew, I thought. Out loud, however, I said "Jenna and I are pretty close. We've never felt weird talking about that kind of stuff with each other." After a short pause, I bit the bullet. "Heck, we've even masturbated together before."

Katherine very nearly choked. Her face turned beet red and she forced herself to finish swallowing her food. "Excuse me?" she said incredulously.

"We were both curious, so we did some fooling around. Now we're a lot closer because of it, and we've learned a lot of new things about ourselves too." Calling what we did 'some fooling around' was a lie of omission at best, but I didn't want to shock Katherine too badly.

There was a long silence. Still obviously shocked and embarrassed, my cousin studied me as if she was seeing me in a whole new light. Then, probably not knowing how else to react, she resorted back to her earlier humor. "So Jenna has even more experience than me now?" she said, rolling her eyes. "That's just great."

"Maybe I could teach you a few things, then," I said, making my intentions perfectly clear. Leaning across the table, I reached over towards her and seductively lay my hand on top of hers. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, but I couldn't help but notice that she didn't pull away from me. She looked so pretty, so vulnerable, I knew I couldn't turn back now.

Seconds later I was all over her; Katherine barely had time to squeal as I leapt out of my chair and kissed her directly on the lips. She sat there stiff as a board while I pawed at her breasts through her shirt. Her lips parted ever so slightly and I seized the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. That triggered a response; my cousin began to kiss me back timidly. Then she arched her back and pushed her chest up against my hands.

Moaning into Katherine's mouth, I reached down and tried to slip my hand underneath her shirt, only to end up with a handful of fur. Sourpuss - I'd completely forgotten that the cat had been napping in her lap, and now he was blocking my access to my sexy cousin's tits. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss and looked down to see the kitty yawning sleepily. Katherine's eyes were closed and she sat there in a daze with her mouth still open a bit, her lips glistening with saliva and her pink tongue sticking out ever so slightly. Then she snapped back to reality; her eyes opened slowly, and she followed my gaze down towards the cat in her lap. We both laughed nervously.

"Time to move, buddy," I said, scooping the cat up and depositing him on the floor.

The interruption had given Katherine just enough time to start having second thoughts. Still gazing down at her lap, she said "Tim... you're my cousin. Jenna... Jenna is your sister. This is bad."

"It's not bad. In fact I'm gonna make you feel really good." I shot her a mischievous grin. "Isn't that what family is for?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "You perv, that's gross," she said, but she was smirking, and to my relief she pushed her chair away from the table and began to undress. Our lunch completely forgotten, I moved to help her, pulling her shirt over her head, then unsnapping her bra strap. She wiggled out of her tight cut-off jeans, leaving her wearing only a pair of black panties. "You're the first boy to see me naked," she mumbled, blushing.

Where Jenna's body was just barely budding into womanhood, Katherine's was blossoming. She wasn't skinny, but neither was she overweight - not by any means. The only word I could think of to describe her curves was voluptuous. Her tits weren't huge for her age, but they were certainly more than I was used to having, and they had a youthful perkiness that my mom's had lacked. "You look amazing," was all I could say, and was rewarded with a bashful smile from my cousin.

Breathless with anticipation, I hooked my fingers around the elastic band of her panties and began to pull them down. Katherine slumped down a bit, shimmying sexily and allowing me to remove her last garment. When it was gone, Katherine spread her legs and allowed me to gaze upon her tender teenage pussy; it was crowned by a neatly groomed horizontal bar of black pubic hair, and her lips moist lips were parted ever so slightly from arousal. It was mouth-watering.

Kneeling between her legs, I looked up at my cousin and said "Just relax and let your cousin show you how much fun this is." She nodded, either warming up to the idea of incest or too horny to care, and I dove in. She flinched and let out a soft moan as I dragged my tongue up her labia and flicked it against her clit. I repeated this a few times, then pushed my tongue in between her wet folds and tried to probe deeper. She twisted and whimpered in response to my every move; I could tell she was going to be a noisy one, and it turned me on even more. When I added a finger into the mix, plunging it into her pink tunnel while my tongue lashed at her clit, the whimpers became full on cries of pleasure. Totally swept up in the moment, Katherine grabbed a fistful of my hair and urgently pressed my face to her crotch.

I ate my cousin out for as long as we both could handle. It was hard to tell just how much time passed with my tongue jammed against her pussy, but it must have easily been twenty minutes. I was loving every minute of it, but eventually my tongue got tired. Katherine groaned in disappointment when I finally pulled away from her dripping pussy. "Noooo," she whined lustily. "Keep going."

Suddenly I had a very naughty idea. She seemed totally past the incest thing by now, so I decided to see if I could drag her further down the path of depravity. "Sit down on the floor," I instructed her, and she did so without a word. Propping herself up on her elbows, she lay back with her chest heaving and her legs spread wide, while I stood and went to the table. There I found a stick of butter, left out from breakfast hours ago and soft from being at room temperature. I collected a decent amount on my fingers, then knelt by my cousin.

"What are you doing?" she said, confused but too horny to protest as I smeared the butter all over her pussy.

My plan worked even better than I had anticipated. Sourpuss came running almost immediately; my cousin's cat loved the taste of butter, and it apparently didn't bother him at all that it was mixed in with Katherine's feminine juices. "No, Sourpuss, bad!" she cried. When she tried to close her legs, however, I forced them back open, and she looked at me in shock. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Relax and go with the flow," I said soothingly. "Just trust me, let Sourpuss have a little bit of fun too."

"Timmmm, not my cat," she protested feebly, but it was too late. There was a sharp intake of breath as the cat's sandpapery tongue contacted with Katherine's sensitive flesh. "Ahhh," she gasped. "Oww, it's rough!"

Sourpuss continued to lap away at his master's pussy, avidly going after the butter while stimulating her at the same time. Katherine wasn't struggling anymore, so I let go of her legs and she kept her legs spread, allowing the cat access to her privates. She was panting and gasping like crazy again, the slight pain of Sourpuss's rough tongue being eclipsed by and melding with the pleasure she was feeling.

Pleased with how easily she had taken to letting her cat eat her out, I started to play with her tits. I squeezed them gently, then traced my fingers around her pink areolas and tweaked her nipples. "Why don't you tell Sourpuss what a good kitty he is?" I suggested.

"Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnn, good kitty," she moaned shamelessly. "Keeping licking, Sourpuss, I need to cum."

It was a good thing we were home alone, because Katherine was getting pretty loud. Lying down beside my cousin, I escalated the nipple play by taking her left breast into my mouth and suckling on it. At the same time, I found her hand and guided it to my crotch. Her strong reactions were really turning me on, and my cock had formed a very obvious tent in my pants. She grasped it through the fabric, then fumbled sightlessly for my zipper.

When she had unzipped my pants, she reached inside, found my throbbing member, and began to stroke me wantonly. I pushed myself closer to her until the head of my cock rubbed against the side of her thigh, smearing pre-cum along her bare flesh, just inches away from where Sourpuss was sitting and licking her clit.

The relentless stimulations all along her body, and possibly the kinkiness of the entire situation, finally pushed Katherine over the edge. Her body went stiff as a board and her chest heaved violently as a powerful orgasm overtook her. Throwing back her head, she managed to utter a strained "Oh fuck," which was followed by a series of deep gasps and primal cries that were beginning to border on shouts. Most of the butter I'd smeared between her legs had been replaced by her own feminine juices, but Sourpuss seemed to like the taste just the same. Completely oblivious to the girl's fit of pleasure, the cat hungrily lapped up her juices. I continued nursing at her tit and grinding up against her as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When it was over, her body went limp. Totally over stimulated by this point, she lazily reached down and tried to get Sourpuss to stop licking her. It took a little prodding, but eventually the cat got the message and sat down a few feet away to give himself a bath. I unlatched from her nipple and lay there, stroking her hair soothingly.

"That was soooo... weird," was all she could say.

"But you loved it," I teased her.

Now that her head had cleared she didn't want to admit it, but it was obvious that she had. Not half an hour ago she had seemingly been a good girl, pure and innocent; now she was lying naked next to her cousin, having just been gotten off by her cat. It must have seemed absolutely surreal to her. If she could have seen what was going through my head at that moment, however, it would have been even crazier - I was already wondering how I could get her to fuck Max.

But before any of that could happen, I was going to have my turn. After I'd given my cousin sufficient time to recover, I got up and positioned myself between her legs. Katherine looked up at me, then down at my rock hard cock. She looked nervous, and it occurred to me that this was probably her first time.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her.

She nodded bashfully, then added "But I broke my hymen doing gymnastics years ago." Then she looked up at me. "You have to use a condom."

Ah hell. Despite the fact that I knew it was stupid, I'd never used a condom with Jenna. Consequently, I didn't even HAVE any condoms. I leaned over her and looked directly into her eyes. "Let's just do it like this. Just this once. It'll be fine, okay?" The tip of my cock brushed against the lips of her pussy ever so slightly, a subtle promise of the intimacy - and danger - of having nothing in between us.

Katherine frowned at first, reluctance plain on her face, but then she gave in. "Umm... okay... but only once."

I felt a little bad for taking advantage of her inexperience and naiveté. At the same time, however, I felt a strong surge of satisfaction at her submissiveness. I already had her eating out of the palm of my hand, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Jenna joined me in dragging Katherine further down the path of depravity. The image of my younger sister dominantly pushing her older cousin's head down between her legs suddenly popped into my mind; she was going to have a lot of fun.

Then I snapped back to the present as Katherine shifted underneath me apprehensively. I smiled reassuringly at her, then bent lower and gave her a soft peck. Her body arched upwards, and I felt her breasts press against my chest. Our lips locked, tongues dancing wantonly. Reaching down between our legs, I struggled to guide my cock to her entrance; when I found it, I pushed my way inside.

Katherine moaned into my mouth and almost bit my tongue in response to her first penetration, but otherwise took it well. The walls of her pussy clenched down around my shaft, but it nevertheless slid easily into her inviting depths. When I'd thrust my entire length into her, I stopped and allowed her to get used to the sensation. She'd thrown her arms around my back, and she was squeezing me tightly against her body. We lay there together for a long moment, locked in an incestuous embrace.

I looked down at the beautiful girl lying beneath me and couldn't believe how lucky I was - again. Her long, dark hair had somehow remained nice and neat, save for a few strands that had fallen over one of her eyes in a fashion that I found incredibly alluring. "How does it feel?" I whispered to her.

She responded with a moan. "Mmmm... it's good... you can start moving now."

That was all the encouragement I needed. Her fingers clenched in anticipation as I began to thrust, slowly at first. It was her first time and I wanted to go easy on her. More importantly, I was afraid that if I went all out I'd cum immediately, and I really wanted to savor this first time. Jenna had turned out to be just as twisted as I was, and Katherine had had an innocence she'd lacked. Coercing her into such taboo acts was giving me a certain sense of wicked satisfaction beyond the visceral sensation of sexual pleasure.

As impure and selfish as my intentions were, Katherine was really starting to get into it. She twisted and grunted underneath me, and she had begun to gyrate her pelvis up against me in, encouraging me to fuck her harder and faster. I obliged her, but only slightly, pleasuring her and teasing her at the same time. In desperation, she lifted her feet up from the ground, wrapped her legs around me, and began to try to push me deeper into her.

Satisfied with her display of lust, I stopped holding myself back and gave her exactly what she wanted. Without any warning, I pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed my shaft all the way back into her. Katherine's eyes flew open and she let out a cry of surprise, but I stifled the sound by pressing my lips to hers as I hammered her tight pussy. She picked up this new rhythm quickly, her body rocking in time with mine, her hips bucking forward to meet each of my strokes.

I tore myself away from her mouth again and whispered obscenities to her. "You love getting fucked by your cousin?"

Totally caught up in the heat of the moment, she gasped. "Yes... give it to me Tim! Give it to me just like your sister."

The clever girl had obviously picked up on my incest fetish. It seemed to be working for her as well, in fact, as I felt her soft inner walls squeeze down harder against my pistoning cock. Katherine was clinging to me so hard that it was actually starting to hurt, and she had begun to shake slightly. I guessed that she was cumming again, her second orgasm of the day.

By the time hers subsided, I was about to blow my load. Although still in that post-orgasmic fog, Katherine must have guessed it, because she suddenly looked at me plaintively and said "Please don't cum inside me, Tim."

It would have been the easiest thing to ignore her and do it anyway, and in truth I really wanted to. The potential damage had already been done anyway; pulling out would barely mitigate the risk of pregnancy. Nevertheless, my guilt finally won out - maybe for the first time ever - and I decided to give her this one thing.

My cousin unwrapped her limbs from around me just in time. With a wet slurp, I pulled all the way out of her dripping pussy. I grabbed my cock, slick with her juices, and began to jerk it furiously while pointing it directly at Katherine's curvaceous body. She lay there, spread-eagle and panting heavily, and waited for what she knew was about to come.

With a grunt, I let my first spurt fly. Katherine squeaked and flinched in surprise as the powerful blast flew long and splattered against her, leaving a trail of sticky semen leading from her chin all the way down to the valley between her heaving breasts. The next spurt coated her tummy, then another.

When the last bit of cum had been squeezed out of me, I looked down at the erotic aftermath. The prolonged foreplay of undressing my cousin, making her cat get her off, then taking her virginity myself had left me extremely turned on, and so my load had been a bit larger than usual. Aside from her chin, Katherine's pretty face had been spared - unfortunately - but several dollops had landed on her breasts, including her left nipple. Her tummy was a complete mess, however; there was cum everywhere. I had even left a milky-white pool in her belly button. The streaks of semen led all the way back to her crotch, where some of it had seeped down into the dark strip of pubic hair just above her clit.

Katherine looked stunned, and I remembered that this was the first time she'd seen a guy cum - in person anyway. All she could say was "Whoa."

Scooping up a bit of cum from her abdomen, I lifted it to her lips. "Come on, just a little taste," I said teasingly. She eyed my gooey finger hesitantly, but finally curiosity won out and she took the digit into her mouth. "Hmm... it's not bad," she decided.

Nothing short of a shower was going to get Katherine clean at this point, so we had to postpone lunch even further. As Katherine gathered up her clothes, she said "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

There was no sense lying to her, so I told her the truth. "I'm gonna tell Jenna. But don't worry, she can keep a secret." In fact, I guessed that the two of them would have some secrets of their own come tonight.

"So you really... had sex? With your sister?" she asked, apparently okay with my keeping Jenna in the loop.

"Pretty regularly," I admitted. "If you want, I can tell you all about it after your shower."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "All this time you two have been total perverts and I didn't even know it. You weirdos."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You don't even know the half of it," I said jokingly.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't quite tell Katherine everything - for instance, how we'd molested out drunken mother. I downplayed a lot of our dog fun too, telling her that Jenna had let the dogs lick her just like she'd let Sourpuss do to her. Katherine still wasn't a big fan of dogs, but I was hoping that we'd be able to change her mind on that subject.

When Jenna got back later that evening, I pulled her aside and told her that 'something' had happened between Katherine and me. She excitedly demanded more details, but I told her it could wait until later tonight. Despite her pleading, I wanted to tease her a little bit. What can I say, I loved to torment her.

After midnight, when everyone had supposedly long since gone to bed, I quietly snuck out of my room and down the hall towards Jenna's room. Without so much as a knock, I turned the doorknob and slipped inside, wondering what I would find waiting for me. What I found didn't exactly surprise me.

Apparently Jenna had decided not to wait for me to give her the full details, but had rather had a little chat with Katherine herself. By the time I got there, they were both naked. My sister was sitting on the side of her bed with her little legs spread and our cousin's head working busily between them. Jenna had a fistful of Katherine's hair, giving the distinct impression that the kinky preteen girl was definitely the one in charge here.

Katherine didn't even look up from licking away at Jenna's hairless slit. My sister, however, turned her bliss-filled gaze towards me and smiled. "Hi Timmy," she said. "We were just having some girl talk. Wanna play?"

I knew one thing for sure. This time, I definitely wasn't going to pull out.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine hid her face behind her hands and squeaked. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, don't let him do it, noooo," she whined.

My cousin was sitting on Jenna's bed, naked, with her legs spread wide. While she waited there nervously, Jenna was helping our big brute of a dog Max up to her. Not that the beast needed much instruction - by this point he was an expert at licking pussy. It had taken an inordinate amount of coaxing to get Katherine to agree to this, however. She was, after all, quite terrified of dogs.

When we'd suggested that Katherine try it out, the answer had initially been a firm 'no,' but for the past few days Jenna had been filling her head with stories of just how good it felt when Max licked her. Eventually we'd convinced her to watch Jenna and Max together. My little sister had not spared any theatrics, twisting and moaning and petting the dog's head as he lapped at her pussy noisily. Our cousin had been wide-eyed through the whole affair, but her pussy had been dripping wet, and I'd fingered her to a shuddering orgasm while Jenna got hers with our dog.

That had all led us to tonight. As an extra precaution, we'd pressured Katherine into having a few drinks; not enough to get her drunk, but just enough to loosen her inhibitions. I remained sober, as always, but Jenna had also downed several beers. I'd have felt a little guilty about it if it wasn't so much fun to have two tipsy young girls at my beck and call. My sister and I had then teamed up on our cousin, licking and kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her ears until she'd practically begged us to get her off. That was when Jenna let Max in, and against her better judgement Katherine had finally relented.

Now she was begging us to call the dog off, but it was far too late for that, and judging by her glistening labia, she wanted it to keep going anyway. Once Max had caught sight of the aroused girl, he'd wasted no time in burying his nose in her crotch. Katherine let out a shrill "Eeek!" that would have certainly attracted attention had we not been home alone. Then she sat perfectly still with her hands still covering her face and let the dog do as he wanted.

This was Katherine's second experience with bestiality. As much as she had enjoyed her encounter with her cat Sourpuss, I'd been unable to get her to repeat the incident. She had, however, allowed me to fuck her whenever I wanted. The issue of a condom had come up a few times, but I had managed to awkwardly deflect it each time, and although she was always hesitant, by the end of our fuck sessions she rarely protested when I blew my load inside of her.

As for the dogs, we still hadn't told her that Jenna and I actually had sex with them. That was one surprise we were still keeping, hopefully for later tonight. Now that Katherine had let Max in between her legs, Jenna and I planned to see her mounted and knotted by the end of the night.

The noise of Max's long tongue on Katherine's wet pussy filled the bedroom. The girl was still whispering "No no no no," over and over again under her breath, but her pelvis had started to move of their own accord. She thrust herself up against Max's muzzle, desperate for more stimulation, even if it was from a dog.

Jenna, who was also totally naked except for the collar I'd gotten her, had been kneeling by the side of the bed, playing with herself and watching intently, but eventually she climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to Katherine. With a playful smirk, she reached up and eased the older girl's hands away from her face. Now that her vision was unobstructed, the red-faced girl looked down at the animal between her legs. She let out a long, desperate "Nooooo," that turned into a moan halfway through.

"See, doggies aren't so bad," Jenna said to her. She gave our cousin a kiss on the cheek, then crawled down towards Max and reached underneath him. "And I bet you'll learn to love his cock just as much as his tongue."

"W-what?" Katherine stuttered, her overloaded brain trying to make sense of what Jenna had just told her.

I could see that Jenna had grabbed Max's cock and was stroking it slowly, but from her position, Katherine had no idea what was going on. Not wanting to freak my once-innocent cousin out too quickly, I spoke up to keep her focused. "So how does it feel?"

Katherine was breathing heavily. "It's... really good," she said. She was definitely getting over her fear of dogs.

"Why don't you give him a little bit of encouragement?"

With some hesitation, Katherine reached out and placed her hand on Max's head. "Good dog..." she panted. "Keep licking me please... good dog..."

While our cousin babbled mindlessly to Max, Jenna continued to jerk the dog off. Little squirts of canine pre-cum dripped down onto the bedsheets and her hand as she worked. Eventually, my sister removed herself from Max's shaft and crawled back up to Katherine. Jenna held her hand, slick with Max's juices, up to the older girl's face and smeared the stuff along her lips. When Jenna stuck a finger into Katherine's mouth, the older girl instinctively began to suck on it, completely oblivious to the fact that it was coated in dog cum.

I had to give my sister credit; she was a wicked little girl, and it really turned me on. With Katherine still nursing on her fingers, Jenna looked back at me and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. It was time to let Max have his way with her.

At first, our cousin seemed confused when I grabbed Max by the collar and pulled him away from her pussy. A combination of lust and alcohol had her in a bit of a haze, and she blinked as she tried to process what was happening. With Max gone, her face was a mix of both relief and disappointment. She wiggled her hips and moaned in frustration, desperate for the oral pleasure to resume but too embarrassed to ask me to let the dog get back to it. Her obvious distress only encouraged me to tease her.

"Do you want him to keep going?" I asked.

"Timmmm," she whined. When she saw that I wasn't going to relent, however, she gave in. "I want it..."

A big grin spread across Jenna's face, and I could tell exactly what she was thinking: "You're gonna get it alright!" When I let go of Max, she reached over and gently patted between Katherine's legs. Well trained by now, the dog knew exactly what that meant. Katherine threw back her head and spread her legs wider, expecting Max to go back to licking. When that didn't happen she looked down, only to realize that the dog suddenly seemed much closer. The horny animal stood over her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth just above her bare breasts. Katherine's whole body went stiff and she let out a surprised yelp.

"B-bad dog, get down!" she stammered. When it became clear that Max wasn't listening to her commands, she cried "Help!"

Jenna was helping, but not in the way that Katherine was hoping. Although the dog had fucked my sister missionary before, the position was still awkward for him. He was jerking back and forth in frustration, his cock bumping against Katherine's slit but unable to penetrate. Luckily Jenna was there between his legs again. Max's thrusting slowed when she wrapped her hands around his stiff red member, and he allowed her to guide him.

"Max, no," Katherine was saying, too distraught even to push him away. Distracted by the dog's unexpected close proximity, she didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. "Get him off me!" she shrieked. A moment later, Jenna let go of Max, and the dog plunged himself into the vulnerable girl. Katherine's head flew back against the bed and her mouth flew wide open in a silent cry.

Now that he had gotten his cock inside of her, Max began to fuck our cousin with all of his might. Katherine's silent cry slowly melted into a muted wail of dismay and pleasure. Her hands gripped and twisted helplessly at the bedsheets and her hips bucked up to meet Max's brutal thrusts. Drool dripped down from the dog's tongue and onto Katherine's breasts, a fact which would have disgusted her if she'd had the time to notice. Not that she'd have been able to do anything about it in her current state anyway; as it was, she was pretty much pinned underneath her four-legged lover.

"Max, stop, no," she was saying over and over, but her body was expressing a different sentiment as it pressed up against the dog.

"It's okay," Jenna cooed softly in her ear. "Doesn't his doggie cock feel good? Just spread your legs and be a good bitch." She planted another soft kiss on Katherine's cheek, then another, and another, until she was practically licking her older cousin's face. All the while her fingers were busy working away between her legs.

"No... it's..." Katherine tried to say, stopping to gasp and moan between each word. "Oh god... it's... so good. Max!" Her lust won out at last and she wrapped her arms around Max's furry body, urging him on. Her animal lover humped her frantically, thrusting his canine cock into her again and again in an attempt to knot her, and Katherine begged him for more.

I stroked myself slowly as I enjoyed a front row seat to my sweet cousin's debauchery. First I knelt by the foot of the bed and watched Max pound her pussy with all his might. Feminine juices and pre-cum seeped down from their point of contact and onto my bedsheets. Moving around to the side of the bed, my eyes roamed over Katherine's body. Her hips twisted and gyrated in response to each of the dog's thrusts and her breasts, spattered with dog saliva, jiggled enticingly.

Jenna had tilted Katherine's head to the side and was now tongue-kissing her. Their lips were still locked together when Max finally managed to knot his human bitch. Katherine's eyes flew open and she cried out into my little sister's mouth. When Jenna pulled away from her, she cried out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, it's so big and warm! He's cumming...!" And then Katherine's body began to shake violently, her back arching, pushing her body up against her furry lover. It was a sign I'd come to know intimately over the past couple of days: Max's knot had pushed her over the edge, and she was now cumming also.

The wanton display of bestiality and lesbian incest had my cock throbbing for release, and I wasn't about to miss my opportunity. I stood and jerked myself off until I felt the familiar stirrings in my loins. Katherine started at the unexpected blast of cum that spattered across her face, but she was otherwise too lost in her own passion to react. The next shot of sticky seed landed in her mouth, and she swallowed the mouthful reflexively. Not wanting to be left out, my sister leaned closer to Katherine and caught my third blast on her tongue. The bed shook wildly as the four of us rode our orgasms to final, blissful satisfaction.

When it was over, Max stood proudly, his knot buried deep in Katherine's vagina and his tail wagging. My cousin lay panting beneath him with her eyes closed. She was covered in sweat, saliva and semen. Jenna continued to lick Katherine's face, scooping up all of my cum with her tongue and swallowing it greedily. I squeezed the last drops of the stuff from my softening dick, then got down on my knees and leaned against the side of the bed. My little sister looked up at me between licks, her eyes displaying both love and lust. When my gaze met hers, she shoved her cum-soaked tongue into Katherine's mouth, and our cousin moaned, returning the kiss.

Unsurprisingly, the encounter did a lot to help Katherine overcome her discomfort around dogs.

Now that her initiation into our little club was complete, there was no reason for us to hold anything back from her, either. While Katherine waited for Max's knot to shrink, we gave her the full details of our first incesuous encounter; namely, Lucy's involvement in it. When we told her how we'd each fucked our dogs in a public park, our tied cousin's hand drifted down between hers and Max's bodies until she found her sensitive clit. By the time we'd finished our recap of all of our kinky escapades, she'd managed to masturbate herself to another orgasm, the tight walls of her stuffed pussy clamping down possessively around the dog dick that was still stuck inside of her. When Max finally pulled himself out a few minutes later, Katherine looked almost disappointed.

"He's a good boy," Jenna said, seeing her expression.

"Did I really just let a dog fuck me...?" Katherine asked in amazement.

My sister's eyes had that mischievous glint in them again. "My turn next!" she cried.

Max needed some cooling off time, of course, but telling all of those naughty stories had gotten me hard and ready for round two. While my pre-teen sister roughhoused with our dog on the carpet, I climbed onto the bed and positioned myself between Katherine's legs. She spread them obediently, giving me a look at her freshly fucked slit. The dog cum oozing out of her only turned me on more, and I wasted no time in taking sloppy seconds. Gritting my teeth, I leaned over her and pinned her arms to the bed while pounding her used pussy as hard as I could. Her insides were a warm mix of animal and human juices, and the walls of her velvety tunnel pressed down around my shaft invitingly. Katherine looked up at me with a glassy-eyed expression. At this moment, she looked like she'd do any kinky thing we asked her to do without complaint. The bed shook as I thrust myself back and forth on top of her until I exploded inside of her.

Jenna, meanwhile, had coaxed Max's cock bag out of its sheath. By the time I'd finished dumping my second load in Katherine, she was already on all fours beneath the horny dog. Katherine took a moment to stroke her tummy lovingly, reveling in the interspecies mix of cum filling her womb, before turning her attention to the younger girl. Now that she was the center of attention, my sister started to put on a show. She bucked and moaned, begging Max to shove his knot inside of her. She raised one arm up over her shoulder and stroked her canine lover's muzzle. He returned the sign of affection by licking the side of her face. Jenna giggled, turned her head, and opened her mouth, allowing Max's long doggy tongue to explore the recesses of her mouth.

Our cousin's face flushed even darker red at the sight of the pre-teen girl french kissing our dog while he fucked her; she still had a long way to go before she could keep up with our depravity, I thought to myself. Luckily we had several weeks left before she went back home.

"Can I watch you and Lucy too?" Katherine asked me without taking her eyes off of Jenna and Max.

"You bet," I answered her. "But not tonight... next time."

Jenna, who was practically sucking on Max's tongue, suddenly let out a deep moan. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she clawed at the floor desperately. Max whined and gave the girl a few more awkward pumps before coming to a stop.

"He's knotted her. That always makes her cum," I explained. "Why don't you go get a closer look?"

After a moment of hesitation, Katherine slid off of the bed and crawled across the floor towards Jenna. I followed, and together we both shimmied our way underneath my sister's tummy while she rested on her hands and knees. The pre-teen's slit was engorged by the large dog knot filling it. Clear juices ran down her legs, but most of Max's cum was being kept bottled inside. Katherine marvelled at the sight. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that whole thing is really in there!" Reaching up, she gingerly ran her fingers across Jenna's labia and the part of Max's bulbous knot that was just barely visible within the girl's tight folds. Jenna's moan goaded her on further, and she seemed to take a perverse joy in pleasuring my little sister while exploring everything intimately.

Eventually Max started getting restless, and Jenna warned us "He's gonna slip out soon."

When it did, Katherine got another surprise: a sudden burst of animal semen sprayed her right in the face. She took it like a champ, however, opening her mouth to catch some more as it seeped out of Jenna’s well-fucked pussy. When the flow ceased, she rolled out from underneath the younger girl and looked at me. A lock of dark, cum-spattered hair had fallen across her face; by this point, it was impossible to tell whether it was human cum or animal cum.

Pushing the stray hair out of her eyes, she asked me “So I am I officially part of your little club now?”

I smiled back at her. She was turning into quite a sexy little slut.

__________________________________________________________

It was a few days later that I got the opportunity to keep my promise to show Katherine the kinds of fun I had with Lucy. Mom and Jenna were gone, and we were sitting on the couch together when Lucy meandered into the room. Katherine looked over at me, her expression a silent question. I smiled and called Lucy over. The female dog made a beeline for us, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her tail wagging back and forth in excitement.

"Hey Lucy, good girl," I cooed to her as I scratched behind her ears. Everything looked like a completely normal exchange between a guy and his dog... until I unzipped my pants. The moment my erect cock sprang out, things changed; Lucy dove right in, tilting her head slightly and lapping at the sides of my shaft. "Good girl," I repeated again, my voice heavy with lust. I turned to Katherine. "She loves the taste of cock."

My cousin was totally fixated on the act unfolding before her. I looked back down at Lucy and had to admit: it was a really erotic sight. Her long doggy tongue ran up the sides of my manhood, coating it with saliva. First she worked her tongue around the base, then moved further up with successive licks, until she reached my head. Lucy's tongue rolled along the top of it, collecting the large bead of salty pre-cum on the tip in one go and then immediately coming back for more. I moaned and allowed her to do her work. I loved getting oral sex from my little sister - and my cousin too, now - but there was nothing else like one of Lucy's hot lickjobs.

As always, my instincts were screaming for me to blow my hot load right then and there, all over Lucy's probing tongue. She would have loved that too; my dog was always very insistent that she be allowed to lick up every drop of semen that I produced for her. But Katherine wanted to see more. She wanted to see me fuck her, and I wasn't going to disappoint. I allowed Lucy to keep licking me for a few more minutes, savoring the wet hot feeling of her tongue and the wet lapping sounds that filled the room.

Suddenly I had a very naughty idea. I put my hand on the dog's head and gently urged her away. She whined in disappointment, but eventually she got the message and stopped licking me. She was a good dog. Then, turning to Katherine, I said "Let me feel your mouth now."

Katherine blinked in surprise and hesitated. Hoping to coax her along, I put one hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her down. Silently, she allowed me to guide her towards my glistening cock. When her lips bumped against my head, she opened them obediently and took it into her mouth. I moaned and stroked her hair as she began to bob her head up and down, taking more and more of my shaft, still wet with dog saliva, down her throat without protest. Pushing her down a little harder, I reflected on how lucky I was to be able to experience the pleasures of both a doggy lickjob and a human blowjob back to back.

Lucy, however, was only content to watch for so long. Her tail whapped against the carpet and she whined again. Then she nudged her way back between me and Katherine, her tongue darting out to lick at my crotch. Instead of pushing her away again, Katherine took her mouth off of my cock and offered it to the dog. After Lucy had gotten a few more licks, she lowered her mouth down around me again. The two of them continued to take turns like this, first Katherine and then Lucy attending to my rock hard cock, until they were both pleasuring me at once: my cousin’s lips were closed tightly around the top half, her tongue swirling around my head, while my dog’s tongue ran along the bottom of my shaft, even straying far enough to lick Katherine’s stuffed lips and cheek.

Lickjobs and blowjobs each had a unique sensation to them, and getting them both at once was an intense feeling. I held back for as long as I could, but pretty soon I was ready to blow my load. Placing one hand on Lucy’s head and the other hand on Katherine’s, I surrendered to inevitability; my cousin would just have to wait for me to recover for round two.

Katherine blinked in surprise when the first gooey shot hit her square in the face, but in an instant she reacted by opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to catch the next shot. Then she grabbed my shaft and aimed it right at Lucy; the dog redoubled her licking and attempted to lap up as much of my salty cum as she could. By the time I was done cumming, both Katherine and Lucy had received a generous amount of cum all over their faces and mouths. My cousin went in to clean up the last remnants from the head of my cock. Then she turned to Lucy and allowed the dog to lick her cum-coated face.

I was still determined to fuck Lucy for Katherine’s benefit, but now that would have to wait. Instead, we both lay down on the floor beside the dog, lavishing her with praise and petting. When my hand wandered down towards her furry nethers, Lucy rolled over onto her back; she knew it was playtime! I urged Katherine to explore the dog’s body, which she did, showing none of her old trepidation around dogs. My cousin’s fingers traced lines around Lucy’s rows of nipples and she giggled, remarking how lucky dogs were to have more than two of the sensitive little buds. Then she shifted her attention further down to Lucy’s doggy pussy. She teased the opening at first, then spread it open for a closer look, even going so far as to give it a little lick. Deciding that the taste was not unpleasant, she continued to give the dog a little oral love, under my encouragement.

A few minutes of that was enough to get me hard again. I let Katherine have her fun for a little bit longer, then gently nudged her aside and took up my position between Lucy’s splayed hind legs. Her canine pussy was already slick with Katherine’s saliva, and my cock slipped in easily. My thrusts were slow at first, and I leaned back to make sure my cousin had a good view of it all. Katherine leaned in closer and closer, her eyes fixated on the act of forbidden lust, until I could feel the warmth of her breath on my skin. Then I was rewarded with the sensation of her tongue darting out to lick the base of my cock. I groaned and put my hand on her head, pressing her down further to let her know that she should continue. While my cock pumped in and out of Lucy’s tight slit, Katherine’s tongue traced its way along both of us, even going so far as to try to push its way into the dog’s stuffed tunnel alongside me.

When it came time for me to cum, I slammed myself deep into my canine lover and emptied my load. Then I pulled out, allowing my cousin to slather my deflating shaft with her tongue before diving in to Lucy’s doggy creampie in an attempt to suck as much of my cum out of her as she could manage. Needless to say, I was proud of her. Pretty soon she’d be just as perverted as my sexy little sister.

The debauchery continued for several more weeks, until finally the time for Katherine to return home drew nigh. We bid our farewells in the usual style, with a big orgy of incest and bestiality. Katherine promised to keep in touch with us, and added that she was hoping to come visit us again sooner rather than later. Jenna and I echoed the sentiment, and I added that I hoped she would continue to experiment with new things. She blushed a deep red and confided that she was considering offering dog-watching services for her neighbors.

And then she was gone, and it was just Jenna and me and the dogs again.

__________________________________________________________

It was a few weeks later that my sister dropped a bomb on me.

I was sitting at the desk in my room, working on my homework, when Jenna slipped in behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and then slid them down across my chest, further, further, until her hands were in my pants and searching for my rapidly hardening cock.

“Mom’s home, be careful,” I warned her.

“She’s making dinner on the other side of the house. Besides, I only wanna play with it a little bit!” Jenna said. “And I have something to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

She didn’t answer right away. The fingers from both of her hands closed around my shaft, and she began to tug at it. Up and down the fingers moved, ever so slightly, not quite jerking me off, just teasing me. I squirmed in my seat, wishing she would go faster, but trying to be patient. Then, when I was just about to give in and start thrusting up against her hand, she leaned over closer and whispered something in my ear.

“I’m pregnant.”

I froze, alarm bells blaring in my head. The surprise wilted my cock somewhat, but Jenna’s strokes became more firm, the milking motion bringing me back to full attention. Still, I sat there aghast, trying to process this information until my capacity for rational thought returned to me. This wasn’t really a surprise, I admitted to myself. We both knew we had been flirting with danger ever since we’d started fooling around; I’d even gotten off on it. It really had been inevitable.

Jenna was saying something else. “Mom’s gonna be pissed. But I want to keep it. It’s our baby together, Tim.”

Her hands were moving faster and faster. She wasn’t teasing me any more, now she really was jerking me off. I’d fucked my pre-teen sister, impregnated her, and now here she was trying to make me cum in my pants as she broke the news to me. It worked. With a grunt, I thrust my hips up and blew a huge load. My head turned to the side, my lips finding my sister’s, and we shared an incestuous kiss. When it was over, she withdrew her cum-spattered fingers and licked them off one by one.

“I’m gonna need lots of extra protein now, aren’t I?” she said with a wink.

__________________________________________________________

Mom was, of course, beyond furious. She yelled and screamed bloody murder. But, eventually, she calmed down enough that we could have a family discussion on the matter, and when Jenna told her that she was going to keep the baby, she accepted it. The one thing we didn’t tell her, of course, was that the baby was mine. I simply pledged by support and said that I would do everything I could to help.

The first issue was school. There was no way her middle school would allow her to attend while pregnant, and so alternative options were investigated. We finally settled on homeschooling, something that Jenna swore she was mature enough to do (I wasn’t so sure, but I kept that to myself.) The more we talked about it, the more real this became to me: I was going to be a father. I had knocked up my sister.

It was pretty hot.

When Jenna’s tummy began to poke out, I found the sight of it to be wildly erotic. It became almost inconvenient, popping a boner every time I saw my pregnant little sister walking around the house. To make things worse, she noticed my obvious reactions and began to tease me. When nobody else was around, she would roll up her shirt and saunter around with her baby bump exposed. I would walk by her room sometimes and see her lying there, rubbing her growing tummy sensuously. It was an invitation I rarely refused. Without a word, I would make a turn right into her room, strip her down, and pound her pussy until we both came.

The pregnancy made her hormones go wild too, of course. Her appetite for sex had already been high; now it seemed insatiable. Being the kind of brother that I am, I did my best to attend to her needs. I fucked my pregnant little sister every day after I got home from school, every night before bed, and often in between. She took every opportunity to remind me of her condition during these sordid acts, whispering (or screaming) in my ear that I should fill her swollen belly with my cum. She would go on about how she was the luckiest girl to be bearing her big brother’s child. As the pregnancy stretched on and her belly got bigger and bigger, her pillow talk got kinkier and kinkier, until there was no line she wouldn’t cross: as I stuffed my cock into her slit, she would rub her tummy and wonder whether or not it would be a boy or a girl.

“I bet you’d just love a little girl, wouldn’t you Timmy?” she’d say. “A cute little daddy’s girl? Would you fuck her like you fuck her mommy?”

At this point we would usually both cum. I never actually answered the question, but I was pretty sure she was serious about it.

The dogs got their share of loving during the pregnancy too; after all, I couldn’t be available all the time. Whenever Jenna needed a quick orgasm, she would call one of them over, spread her legs, and let them go to town. This event came to be so common that, when our mother wasn’t around, Jenna took to wearing skirts with no panties in order to give the dogs - and me - better access. The growing baby bump made actual sex with Max tricky, but Jenna was a determined girl. She would carefully position herself on all fours, usually with the aid of a large amount of pillows underneath her, and let Max mount her from behind. 

One day I came home from school to find Jenna totally nude and spread eagle on her bed, with Max licking away at her pussy. She looked up at me with glassy eyes and beckoned me over. I took the invitation, unbuttoning my pants as I made my way through her room, and when I stood by the side of the bed and offered her my rock hard cock, she took it into her mouth and suckled it.

I ran a hand through her silky blonde hair and let my eyes roam down her body: her breasts, once flat, were finally beginning to puff out a bit, a change brought on in part by the fact that she was still a growing young girl, and also because of the pregnancy. Below the growing breasts was the much larger swell of her belly. She was five months pregnant by now; the big belly looked even larger in comparison to her petite 13 year old frame (her birthday had been a month ago.) She looked sexier than I could ever have imagined.

Max must have been thinking the same thing, because he had apparently tired of his pussy-licking and wanted to climb on top of her for a ride. The eager dog stepped over her and whined, his intent clear. Jenna didn’t really feel like repositioning - a fairly complicated task in her current state - but at the same time I could tell she was burning for a fuck. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached down and put her hands on Max’s back, urging him to mount her missionary. It would be a little bit tricky, with her pregnant belly and all, but as usual our lust overcame our reason.

The idea was incredibly hot to me, and so I reluctantly pulled my cock out of Jenna’s mouth in order to help Max. With a little coaxing, the two of us got him into position, and then I helped guide his cock towards her swollen pussy. Pretty soon the horny dog was off, fucking her with animal excitement. His pace seemed fast, dangerously so, and I looked at Jenna.

Meeting my gaze, she reassured me. “It’s okay. He’s... not being too rough! The baby can take it. Ah!” Then she threw back her head and smiled. “Oooh, good boy Max. Do I look hot like this, Timmy? With our horny doggy all up on my belly?”

Max’s body was sliding back and forth against Jenna’s pregnant belly as he slammed his canine cock into her. Inside of her our baby was growing, innocent and oblivious to the depraved acts taking place around it. And when Max finally knotted his pregnant bitch, filling her with his seed, my mind went nuts. I imagined that his doggy cum was flooding into her filled womb around our child; maybe they would grow up to be a doggy-lover too?

It didn’t work that way, of course, but the idea was too hot to let go.

I could have cum at a moment’s notice, but somehow I managed to hold back. I waited there, rubbing myself slowly, until Max’s knot deflated and he climbed off of Jenna. Then I immediately took up my position between my sister’s legs, laying my palms against her belly and pounding her pussy until I deposited my own load inside of her.

With all three of us spent, I collapsed on the bed next to Jenna. She took my hand and placed it on her belly again, and together we felt the life growing inside of her; our child together. It was going to be a tough, crazy road ahead. But we loved each other, and we would travel it together.


End file.
